


★ ☆ Starry Night ☆ ★

by rowdycowboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdycowboy/pseuds/rowdycowboy
Summary: Jesse McCree knows just how to soothe the minds of those he holds dear. Join Jesse and Genji under the stars during one of their late-night vent sessions.





	★ ☆ Starry Night ☆ ★

"Ya know, we ain't all that big in the grand scheme of things," the cowboy's rough twang mingled with the cool air. 

Jesse McCree, newest addition to the Blackwatch roster, was sprawled out on the ground, arms stretched far above his head framing the moon between his gloved fingers. Beside him, sprawled out in a similar fashion (though his arms were tucked behind his head), was Genji Shimada. The events surrounding their current situation were ones neither man was unfamiliar with at this point; although Jesse was a newbie, Genji had taken a liking to him, feeling safe enough to vent to the callused looking cowpoke when the need arose. 

And if ever a need arose, it was tonight. 

Quarter to ten had been the breaking point; nestled in bed, Genji found himself alone with his thoughts. Ever since his rehabilitation, the younger Shimada brother found himself lying awake in the late hours of the night, thinking about his past. Had he been too rash? Too irresponsible? No, none of that mattered. What mattered was his new body; slick and made primarily of cold steel, although Dr. Ziegler's work had saved his life, it made him feel like a monster.

That was where Jesse McCree came in, six foot four and surly as ever, Genji found a certain comfort in the faux cowboy that he couldn't find in anyone else. Jesse listened, he offered comfort in the form of warm words and a soft smile. Reyes had warned him about the brunet the day he was recruited, told Genji to steer clear of the dusty troublemaker; be it out of spite or that Shimada-born rebellious streak, he didn't heed his superior's caution. 

Genji shifted his weight to the right, eyeing Jesse. He still had his hands in the air, fingers forming a small square which he peeked through with one eye shut. A metallic chuckle rose in Genji's throat. 

“You are right about that, Jesse.” He was convinced that Jesse was a miracle worker; he always knew how to reply in a way that eased Genji's troubled soul. 

“ ‘Course I am, when ain't I right?” He joked, lowering his hands. “Actually, don't answer that.” 

Another metal-bound chuckle.

The stars above were expansive, dare even say infinite. Genji's deep red eyes twinkled along with them as he took in the view. Right here, right now, he felt liberated; free of his trauma and able to do anything he set his mind to. He wanted to stay in this perfect existence forever. Just Jesse, himself and the stars above. 

“You were a city boy, weren't ya’, short stuff?” 

A small frown tugged at Genji's lips. He wasn't that short! 

“Stars a new sight for ya? Back home we saw this view all the time. Never gets old, though.” 

At a loss for words, Genji kept his gaze trained on the sky for a few moments longer. When he finally spoke, all he could manage was a dreamy 

“It's beautiful.” 

It was Jesse's turn to chuckle and a deep, rowdy chuckle it was. Often times when they got together for a late night vent session, they spent their time in Genji’s room. It had been Jesse's idea to take it outside this cool spring night. 

“Around this time the cherry blossoms are usually in bloom.” 

“ ‘s that right? Sorry to disappoint but all we got over here are them old dogwoods.” Jesse jabbed a thumb towards a flowering white tree. 

“Jesse.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Cherry blossoms grow in north America as well.” 

“Ah hell, ‘s that so? Would it be a surprise if I said I've never seen one?” 

A likely excuse. 

“You're an idiot.”

Silence fell between the two, leaving Jesse to gaze at the stars and Genji to wonder if he had upset him. That was until a small whimpering noise broke through the air. 

It was coming from Jesse. 

Whimpers turned into a small chuckle and then a deep belly laugh that ended with Jesse hacking up his goddamn lungs on his side and pounding his fist on the dirt. By the time he had finished with his grand chortle small streams of tears had decorated his cheeks and he was sprawled across the grass like a cadaver. If it hadn't been for the heaving of his chest as he worked off the last of his laugh, anyone would have mistook him for a corpse. 

Cocking a charcoal colored brow, Genji pushed himself into a sitting position to get a better look at him. 

Jesse wiped the tears from his eyes and did the same. 

“What was so funny, Jesse?” Genji tilted his head a bit as he quizzed the cowboy. 

There was still some laughter laced into McCree's twang. “Ya said I was an idiot like it was news, pal. Seemed pretty out of character is all.” 

“It was just an observation, I had not meant to make a joke.”

He rolled his eyes, giving a shrug. “You say that to me every time we have one of these ole things.” 

Again, Jesse was right as rain, Genji had called him and idiot the last three times they had done this. But then again, everyone called Jesse an idiot. A faux cowboy with a bad attitude was all he was to others; just someone to poke fun at an order around. He didn't seem to mind a bit, however, and Genji loved that about him. 

His swagger, his confidence, his grit. It was hard for Genji Shimada, former party King, not to idolize someone so calm and collected- someone so ridiculously cool. 

Now that he thought about it, he didn't quite look up to Jesse in a traditional sense. It was more of a...crush? It had been so long since he had experienced anything more than a midnight fling or a one night stand that he had forgotten what a crush felt like. 

The night continued in silence after that. A few long hours of comfortable silence with a good friend seemed to be all Genji needed that night. That was very apparent when he felt a slight shake rock his body. He opened his eyes to see Jesse hovering over him, hand on his shoulder. 

The sky above was still flecked with stars but the moon had changed position, time had definitely passed. 

“Mornin’ sleepy head. Ya fell asleep. I was gonna carry ya on back to your room, but you're mighty heavy.” 

Genji gave him a small smile. “Got it. Thank you again, Jesse.” 

“Aw, Genji you know it's no problem. Anything for a good friend, ya know?” 

“I know Jesse, I just wish there was some way I could repay you for all your kindness.” 

Jesse waved a hand, helping him up off the ground. “Naw, partner, this kinda stuff is exactly what friends are for. You talk to me like a human; that's more than I can say for Reyes.” 

“I suppose you are right about that.” 

“When ain't I? Wait don't answ-” 

Jesse didn't have time to finish his sentence before Genji leaned forward on his tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek. 

“Goodnight Jesse. Consider that my friendly repayment. I'm looking forward to hanging out again soon.” And with that, the cyborg headed back to his room.

Mouth agape and a hand pressed to his cheek, Jesse stood on the hill, awestruck. Had Genji just kissed him? 

Yeah, that seemed about right.


End file.
